Backpeddaling
by Maydrei
Summary: As Kiba tries to get a little more physical with Hinata, she begins to doubt his true intentions of their relationship. Nervously, she decides to test his restraint and ends up in a comprimising situation.
1. Chapter 1

**I did a quick edit over this, let me know if I missed anything.**

**This is one of my favorites of mine, so I hope you like it to. Hinata and Kiba are older, around 16. Enjoy.**

**-----------**

Hinata heard the door open and looked up from her book. Kiba came into the room, shrugging off his jacket. Akamaru hopped off Hinata's legs and bounded over to him, his tail wagging insanely. Kiba grinned and scratched his dog around the ears. Hinata smiled warmly at her boyfriend and set down her book, but before she could stand up Kiba had swept her up and kissed her roughly, licking her lips. Hinata blushed and ducked her head, but Kiba only switched to her neck, biting it softly.

Hinata made a small protesting noise and gently pulled away. "Kiba, I'm happy to see you too, but…"

"Sorry," Kiba chuckled, grinning. Hinata gave him a small smile as he looped one arm around her and set his other hand on the curve of her neck, brushing the area he had bit her with his thumb. He then changed his mind and removed his hand and nuzzled her, saying, "I missed you."

"It was only a couple of days," Hinata said, blushing, "But I know what you mean."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kiba asked, stepping away from a second so he could see her face. "Not that I'm not happy, of course."

Hinata took the chance to take his rough hands and sit down on the bed, him at her side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. "I heard that you were getting back today…so I came to meet you."

"Aww…and here I thought you didn't like me," he said jokingly, drawing his fingertips over her shoulder in small circles. Akamaru leaped up on the bed and settled on Hinata's lap, her hand fell down automatically to rub his fur.

"So, what did you have to do?" Hinata asked, hiding behind conversation to avoid another one of Kiba's make-out sessions that were becoming more and more frequent.

"It was actually pretty boring," Kiba stated, using his other hand to stroke Akamaru. "It sucked that I couldn't bring Akamaru. Or you…" his hand ran over hers, making Hinata blush. "Hell, I would have even taken Shino."

Hinata nodded. Their sensei made the three of them go on minor missions by themselves every now and then, to prepare them how to handle themselves if they got separated from the main group. It had been Kiba's turn last time. "You passed, right?"

"Of course!" Kiba grinned. "It was a piece of cake. But enough talking, Hinata," he said, whining slightly. "I just got home."

Hinata blushed and prepared herself for what she knew was coming. Kiba wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. Akamaru yelped and quickly leaped to the floor to avoid being smothered. Kiba kissed her roughly, his hand securing her against him at the hips. Hinata carefully settled her arms around his neck. "Kiba…" she muttered into his cheek.

"Hinata-chan, you're cold," Kiba said breathily, his teeth nibbling on her ear. He leaned against her, making her fall back onto the bed. Hinata squeaked a protest, but Kiba muttered with a smirk, "I'm only keeping you warm."

"Kiba," Hinata said, a little more forcefully. "I didn't tell my father where I was going." He kissed her collarbone, having pulled her coat down a little. Hinata's heart jumped and she sat up, telling Kiba, "Really. I don't want him to get angry, Kiba."

"Alright…sorry, Hinata," he muttered guiltily, removing himself.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, standing. She leaned down quickly and pecked him on the cheek, then turned for the door. Just as she reached it, she felt Kiba give her a hug from behind and open the door for her. She gave him a quick smile and walked out.

As she walked down the cool street, she let out a sigh. She and Kiba had been dating a few months now. Kiba had been becoming more and more…forceful with the time they spent together. It wasn't that Kiba wasn't gentle with her. He spent plenty of time curled around her, or lying side by side, just talking, but lately…Hinata sighed again. She shouldn't be surprised; she thought dismally…Kiba _was_ a guy. She just wished he hadn't gotten so rough. Lately, he rarely just plain kissed her anymore. Instead, he had begun to lick and bite—a lot. When she thought about it, it seemed pretty logical…but it didn't mean she had to like it. But Hinata was too nervous to say anything about it. She would sit there and allow Kiba to continue his consented to assault.

------------------------

The next day after training Hinata was steered off by Kiba. When she asked where they were going, he chuckled and said that it was a surprise. He led her to the river and sat down under the bridge, pulling something out from one of the supports. Hinata giggled when she saw it was a picnic basket. "_You _actually made food, Kiba?"

He pretended to be hurt, pulling the basket to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. "Now, Hinata-chan, I worked hard on this. If you don't want any," he started dramatically.

Hinata laughed again, held out her hand, and said, "Okay, okay…let me have some."

Kiba leaned over swiftly and kissed her forcefully, then pulled away, smirking. Hinata blushed and said, flustered, "I-I meant the food…"

"Yeah, but I bet I taste better," Kiba said with a laugh and opened the basket.

They ate for a while, mostly talking about Kiba's mission. They didn't realize it had begun to drizzle until it was heavy enough to patter loudly against the bridge over their heads. Hinata blinked and looked to the side, and saw it was pouring. "Oh no!" she cried, hurriedly beginning to pack up the things into the basket.

Kiba grabbed her hand to stop her and said, "Hinata, we might as well stay here until it stops. It's pretty heavy right now, you'll get soaked and probably sick."

Hinata looked out again into the rain. "I'm wearing a thick coat…"

Kiba rolled her eyes and said, "Then why did you just shiver? Come here." He gently tugged her into his lap and leaned against a bridge support, both arms wrapped around her. Hinata blushed and pressed against him in an attempt to warm up, pulling her knees up to her chest.

They sat there for a while, but the rain didn't let up. Hinata was just dozing off—the sound of the rain was very calming—until she felt Kiba's lips on her hair. She shifted slightly, and he moved to her neck. "Kiba?"

"Hm?" he asked lazily.

"What…what are you doing?" she asked a little nervously.

"Kissing my girlfriend," he replied, twisting his neck so he could reach her cheek.

Hinata let herself relax, he didn't seem interested in doing anything more than that. She twisted in his grip so she could kiss him back, if a little timidly. She could feel Kiba smirking against her skin when his lips met hers roughly and he bit down on her lower lip—hard.

Hinata whimpered and started to pull away, and Kiba muttered an apology, licking away the blood. She returned to sitting with her back to him and Kiba frowned, wrapping his arms back around her. "Hinata…"

"It's fine," she said briskly, not wanting to talk about it. She was beginning to get annoyed at him. This happened just about every time they were together! No matter how many times she pulled away or stopped, Kiba didn't learn. Instead, he tried to push it further, when she obviously wasn't ready for it. Just because she had become a little more confident since they were kids didn't mean that she wasn't timid about being intimate.

Kiba heard her tone of voice. "What's wrong?"

Hinata didn't respond, she was too deep in her brooding. Sometimes she wondered if all Kiba wanted was sex, because that was the way he was acting lately. Dully she thought to herself that if she just suddenly acted completely out of character and basically threw herself at him, Kiba wouldn't hesitate to take her, conveniently ignoring that she wasn't acting like herself at all.

"Hinata?"

Why not test her theory? Hinata blushed at that thought, shocked at herself; she would never be able to do such a thing. But she wanted to know, to put a stop to all her doubts. She was just terrified that she might be right.

Biting her lip, Hinata calculated whether or not it would be worth it. If she was wrong, then the only downside would be her great embarrassment at her actions, and an awkward explanation to Kiba. If she was right…Hinata knew she would be crushed, but then she wouldn't be constantly wondering anymore. So…was it worth it?

"Hin—"

Hinata twisted and crushed her mouth to Kiba's.

She would just have to find out for herself if it was worth it.

Kiba was too surprised to react, and Hinata pulled herself into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips, arms thrown around his neck. She kept her eyes clenched shut and blocked out her embarrassment. There was no turning back now, she told herself. It was all or nothing. This was too important for her to just pretend that her doubt wasn't there.

She ran her tongue over his lips and let it slip into his mouth, where it was eagerly greeted by his own. Her hands fisted in his hair out of mortification, making Kiba groan. His arms wrapped around her and he gasped her name against her mouth.

Hinata leaned forward, and Kiba didn't need any more encouragement to lean back into the grass. Hinata followed him, one shaking hand trailing down to his chest to his jacket zipper, clenching her eyes tight. As she pulled it down, Hinata kissed him roughly, praying he would stop her.

Kiba's hands found hers and pushed them away gently, filling Hinata with relief. He wasn't going to let do this, he must have noticed—

He pulled the zipper down all the way, shrugging it off his shoulders, and he grabbed hold of the hem of his shirt.

Hinata pulled away, head bowed. That was as far as she needed to go. Kiba lay beneath her, panting. When she looked down into his eyes, she saw that they were dull and full of wanting—not in the least hesitant or uncertain. He was going to…he thought they were…even though she…

Kiba froze when he saw tears in her eyes, and he quickly became concerned. "Hinata? Did I bite you again?" He moved his hands to her arms, looking at her.

Hinata shook her head slightly, bowing her head again. She couldn't stop her tears, and didn't bother brushing them away. "You didn't even try to stop me," she said in a whisper, voice cracking.

"Of course not, why would I?" Kiba asked, thoroughly confused. She went from completely hot for him to crying in two seconds flat. "What's wrong?"

Hinata bit her lip and stood. "Hin…Hinata?" Kiba asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.

She turned away from him and quickly walked out from under the bridge, tears mixing with the rain. She was so stupid…! Of course it wasn't worth it, she would rather be forever in question than having that happening.

Kiba scrambled to his feet and ran after her, grabbing her arm. "Hinata, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She jerked her arm away, not looking at him. Oh sure, _now _he was worried. Anger welled up inside her, at herself and at Kiba, clashing with her overwhelming regret and sadness.

"Hinata!"

"Go away!" she cried, fighting back sobs. This was a mistake, now she was going to make a fool of herself. People would see her if they looked out the window, see how weak and broken she was. What on earth had she been thinking?

"No! Tell me what's wrong!"

She spun around and said in a cracked voice, "You should have noticed something was wrong before the tears!"

"What?" Kiba asked, still confused.

Hinata wiped her eyes and turned on her heel, picking up her pace, all too aware that Kiba was right behind her.

"Hinata! What the hell is going on?" he demanded, distressed to see her crying.

"You obviously don't care!"

Kiba scowled, now understanding that Hinata was crying because of him. He grabbed her arm and before she could jerk it back he yanked her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He held her there as Hinata stiffened.

"Let go of me," she ordered, face turned to the side and pressed against his shoulder, her expression conflicted.

"Not until you explain what the hell just happened," he replied, his voice as hard as hers. "What would make you think that I don't care?"

"Let go of me," she repeated, hands balling into fists. She refused to listen to her body and wrap her arms around him. She would not cry into his shoulder, she would not allow him to make her forget everything. It was too important. If he didn't even care about her, then she wouldn't stay with him.

"I will not. Hinata, how can I understand if you don't tell me?" he demanded, getting defensive at her sudden hostility.

"Figure it out yourself," she snapped, pushing away from him. He caught her wrist and Hinata shot him such a cold glare he immediately dropped it. She took advantage of her chance and walked as fast as possible down the street.

Kiba stared after her, dumbfounded. He had never seen that look in her eyes before. He doubted anyone had. She had looked so furious, and yet broken at the same time. What did he done to trigger that?

-------------

Hinata hurried down the halls, dripping and soaked. She had stopped crying and was busy wiping her face with her sleeve, but it didn't do much—it was wetter than her face was. Just as she was about to enter her room, she heard someone behind her.

"Hinata? Why are soaked?"

It was Neji. "It was raining," she said, trying to keep her voice calm and failing horribly.

Neji picked up on her cracked voice. He hesitated, unsure of what he should do, and carefully reached out and turned her around. Hinata kept her face down, away from his gaze. "Hinata."

She bit her lip and looked up.

"You've been crying," he stated.

"It's just the rain, nii-san," she said quietly.

"You're eyes are red. It wasn't the rain."

Hinata had too many emotions in her at the moment. She was too exhausted to talk about it. She turned away from him and stepped into her room, closing the sliding door behind her.

Neji stared at where she had gone. She had just completely ignored him. She never did that. Something was wrong, but he was unsure of whether or not he should get into it. Hesitantly, he slid open the door.

Hinata didn't even look at him as he stepped in. She was busy taking off her coat and hanging it on the wall. Hinata grabbed a towel she kept in her room for when she went to take baths and dried her face.

"Hinata."

She sighed and turned to him. "Please, go away, nii-san."

He could tell that she was going to start crying soon and left, not willing to attempt comforting a crying teenage girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part finished! Enjoy.**

Kiba stalked home in the rain, having already gone back to the bridge to grab his coat. He pulled his hood closer and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He still had no idea what Hinata had been crying about. She had _yelled _at him. Kiba couldn't figure it out. What had he done that had made her so angry that made her yell at him?

Kiba and Hinata weren't a perfect couple. They had arguments before, just like everyone else. But Hinata had _never_ gotten so angry at him. Kiba couldn't even remember a time when he had heard her yell before.

He thought back to when Hinata had just started crying. He thought maybe he had bit her too hard, but obviously that wasn't it. She had been acting really weird though—she had just suddenly gotten hot for him out of no where…before that…he was kissing her and bit her, so she turned away. She had went quiet for a while, and then practically threw herself at him. Hinata just about never initiated a kiss, and she was never that bold.

Kiba slowed down his pace, trying to figure it out. He had just bitten her, and she hated that, so that wasn't what had turned her on…and what had happened after that that had made her cry?

He clenched his teeth and shivered, still puzzled. When he got home, he went straight up into his room and flopped onto his bed. Akamaru whined and hopped up, moving to place his head on his chest.

"You're lucky, Akamaru," he said quietly, rubbing his head. "You don't have to worry about making your mate cry."

After a while of just lying there, Kiba got up and set Akamaru outside so he could relieve himself. Just as he was about to close the door, his sister stepped out of the rain, grabbing the door. He stepped aside to let her in and she quickly shook herself, telling him, "I hate sudden downpours. Nearly got my report all wet." From inside her jacket she pulled a set of papers, setting them on the counter. "Is Mom home yet?"

"No." Kiba sat on a kitchen stool. He would wait until Akamaru scratched on the door to be let back in.

"Huh, I was hoping she would have some food ready…" Glancing at the fridge, Hana said, "I'm feeling nice today, how bout I make you a sandwich?"

Kiba shook his head. "I already ate." Just then his eyes fell on the papers on the counter. Under an official-looking paper was another. His sister saw him looking at it and said, "Oh, can you believe it? They're making me take written test to make sure I still remember my training. How ridiculous is that? I mean, isn't it kinda obvious that I can—Kiba?"

He was yanking on his jacket and dashing out the door, slamming it behind him. His feet sloshed through puddles in the street as he ran. How could he have been so stupid? Hinata had been testing him! It made sense when he thought about it. Hinata had always been pushing him away, no wonder she was curious about what he would do if she didn't stop him. And he had completely failed her hopes.

_Idiot, _he swore at himself. _You stupid, stupid idiot! _Hinata was always so timid when it came to relationships, and he had just proved her worst fears. He had been too distracted when he realized she was letting him go farther to notice that she was acting strange.

By the time he had reached the compound the street lanterns had been lit, and the rain made the light look smudged and blurred. Panting, Kiba strode up to the main door, but before he could open it, it swung open from the opposite side, revealing Neji. He looked vaguely surprised to see Kiba and asked, "What are you doing here? It's late."

"Where's Hinata?"

Neji suddenly connected the dots. "She's not feeling well, and I don't think she wants to see anyone, especially you," he said a little coldly. Now he knew why his little cousin was crying.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked, trying to keep his temper. He didn't have time to screw around.

Ignoring the question, he repeated, "It's late. It would be best if you went home, _now_." Sensing someone coming, he quickly exited and closed the door behind him. "You would do well to leave." Seeing Kiba looked like he would protest, Neji said, "Tomorrow, maybe, you could come back and see her, if she allows it."

The two teens looked at each other, gazes just away from glares. Seeing that Neji wouldn't budge, Kiba scowled and walked back into the rain, going around the compound walls, Neji behind him. Neji stopped for a moment and watched as Kiba went around the corner, then went his own way.

Kiba waited until Neji's presence was gone, then leaped over the wall. He wouldn't couldn't wait for tomorrow. He needed to clear things up now, so Hinata would understand. He couldn't have her going over what happened in her head again and again, as he knew she must be doing.

Quickly he trotted along the window-lined walls, praying he wouldn't get caught. He was pretty sure that he shouldn't be doing this and would get into plenty of trouble if anyone found him. Once he found the window he was positive was Hinata's, he thanked his luck to see it was cracked open.

Sliding it open quietly, he ducked his head inside. He could see Hinata, back to him, lying on the ground on a futon. Hearing the window creak, Hinata jerked and sat up, eyes locking onto him. Her eyes welled up with anger and pain, confusion and fear. Kiba watched her nervously, not having a clue on what to say. Hesitantly she asked, "K…Kiba?"

"Hey," he said awkwardly, rain running down his neck. His hood must have fallen down while he was running.

She stood, rubbing her arm. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a quiet voice, making Kiba strain his ears to hear. Why was he here? What should she do? Should she tell him to back off and go away for what he did? She half wanted to, but she didn't have the guts. The other part of her was hoping that he would make everything go away, like the afternoon hadn't happened, that he would make her feel all happy and like everything was okay.

Hinata didn't know what to do; she had too many thoughts going through her head to deal with. She took an unsure step back and ducked her head.

Kiba swallowed hard and looked down at his hands. "Look, Hinata, I'm sorry." Hinata looked up at him, biting her lip. He continued, "I feel like complete ass for what I did."

Hinata was about to say 'You shouldn't, it was my fault,' when she stopped herself. Not this time. She was not going to let Kiba get off free and blame it on herself. She needed to hear what he was going to say. She needed him to hear himself say it.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I…" he searched for the right words.

Hinata pressed her lips together. Kiba's expression was almost pained, and worried. She had never seen him look that way. She sighed and lighted a lantern that sat on her table and nervously walked over to the window. Kiba watched her unsurely.

She saw him shiver slightly and saw that it was raining. Deciding it couldn't hurt, she requested quietly, "Kiba, come out of the rain."

"Hinata…"

"I don't want you getting sick because of me."

Kiba hesitated, then carefully slid through the window and stepped into her room. Hinata had to step back to give him space and looked down. A silent moment passed as Kiba nervously stood there, dripping on the wood floor. He noticed that Hinata was wearing a white sleeping yukata; it practically glowed in the dim light. He closed the window so she wouldn't get chilled.

To break the silence, he said, "I never imagined that the first time I would come into your room would be from climbing through your window."

Hinata looked away. "Is there anything else you wanted to say, or can you leave?"

Kiba paused, his lips becoming a tight line. She was still angry. Of course she was. He rocked back on his heels. "I…I can't really understand what you're feeling right now, and I don't know how to make it better. I don't know what to say, either, but I want you to know that I'm sorry and feel like crap. It's just…I was too wrapped up in the fact that you were actually letting me go farther that I didn't think about how _much_ farther you were willing to go."

Hinata sighed. At least he understood…to an extent. Sort of. It wasn't exactly the insightful, romantic speech that she had been imagining, but at least she wasn't mad anymore. Her feelings of betrayal and hurt were still there, but at least she didn't want to yell and scream at him. Taking a deep breath she gestured towards his jacket. "It's soaked. You should take it off."

"No, that's alright," Kiba replied quietly. He didn't think he would be staying much longer…there was so much to say, but so little he think of.

"Don't be foolish. You'll get sick."

Even as he shook his head, he shivered. Hinata would have smiled, but it didn't quite break through. She took hold of the zipper and pulled it down, eyes watching it slide down, feeling a bit numb. Kiba carefully stepped back and pulled it off silently, all too aware of what both of them were thinking: How different this was from when they had been doing the same thing earlier.

Hinata took the soaking coat from his hands and hung it on a hook in the wall, next to her own. Her hands lingered on the material, reminding her of all the times her had pressed her face into it, ran her hands over it…been embraced by it. Hinata pulled her hands away.

Kiba shifted uncomfortably. "Hinata…are we okay?"

A long time passed before she said anything. "I don't know," she whispered.

Scowling, Kiba's worry grew to irritation and remorse. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I was being stupid, I know! I never meant to hurt you, and if I could take it back, I would. But I'm a guy, Hinata, of course I wanted closer to you!"

Hinata turned around, her eyes bright. "That's a nice way to put it," she said, her voice close to breaking and quiet. "You call it getting 'closer' and act as if it's natural—like it's not big deal!"

"I didn't mean it like—"

Hinata shook her head and continued on. "But it is a big deal! At least to me! It means a lot, and don't seem to even care how much it scares me!" Hinata realized she was almost yelling and quickly lowered her voice. "You—"

Her words were cut off when Kiba closed the distance between them and pulled her to him, burying her face against his neck. Hand in her hair, he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know." Carefully he rocked them back and forth, and Hinata didn't push him away.

She didn't want them not to be a couple anymore, or to not be able to do this again. She wanted them to stay together.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and Kiba sighed in relief, rubbing her back. She could feel his wet hair rubbing against her ear as Kiba kissed her cheek, then pulled away long enough to kiss her mouth, cupping her face in his hands. He didn't dare more than a quick peck after what they had just talked about and went back to holding her, but Hinata pulled away and timidly kissed him, wanting to let him know it was okay.

After a few minutes in which there were light kissing, brushing away tears, and smiles, Kiba finally pulled away and muttered, "I should probably get going, huh? Neji will skin me alive if he catches me in your room."

Hinata didn't want him to go. "Do…do you have to?"

Kiba chuckled. "It's the middle of the night, and this isn't my house. If my mother finds out that I've been running around trespassing she won't be too happy."

"But…" Hinata frowned as Kiba pulled away. He only smiled and grabbed his coat, kissing her forehead and he walked to the window. As he pulled it open, Hinata bit her lip, and just as Kiba set his foot on the sill Hinata grabbed his wrist.

Turning, he looked at her quizzically. She was blushing a deep red and looked unsure. "Hinata…?"

"Couldn't…couldn't you stay? Just for a little bit?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes looking up at him apprehensively and then hurriedly looking away, then back again.

Kiba frowned, then slowly began to smile. "You mean…for the night?"

Her hand jerked off him, and she nervously rubbed it with the other. "Not—not like that! Just…you know, stay."

Kiba grinned and kissed her mouth, making Hinata jump. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Calm down, scaredy cat. I'm not going to jump on you." That only made her blush more, and Kiba shook his head. He set his coat down and kicked off his shoes, sitting down on the futon, gently pulling Hinata with him.

As Kiba pulled the blanket over them and settled down, Hinata began to seriously doubt her request. But Kiba was being a good boy, only wrapping an arm over her and burying his face in her hair, and slowly Hinata relaxed. Apparently their little argument had really got through to him, and after some good, long minutes, he was asleep, snoring in her ear. But Hinata didn't mind. She just snuggled up against him, trying not to blush, and closed her eyes. If Kiba could behave himself, then the least she could do was enjoy the moment.

**Hope you enjoyed it, and yes, this is the end. Please review!**


End file.
